The Company I Keep
by ObsessiveTwilightess
Summary: Bella receives an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. Who are they and what do they want? I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters; they ALL belong to Stephenie Meyer. My first fanfic, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 The Company I Keep

The Company I Keep

The bang of my window shutting woke me. I swung my torso upright and glanced around my room nervously. Darkness clouded my vision; I sensed presence.

"Shhh, please don't scream. Please, please, please don't." A delicate, feminine voice startled me. Cold hands covered my mouth, stifling my screams. Five minutes passed; I continued to thrash around in the inescapable steel girder- like arms that held me rigid. Questions racked my brain as I sat confused and frightened about what was happening to me. "Right, I'm going to let you go now, but _swear_ that you won't scream the place down. Give me a chance to explain. Okay?" I nodded in response staring into the strange yellow eyes that glowed subtly in the dark. Should I scream? Her thin, slender arms began to loosen, letting me move a little. Finally the hands came away from my mouth. I exhaled.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?!" I enquired rudely, scrambling backwards away from the dark figure in front of me. I pulled myself towards the headboard of my bed.

"My name is Alice. I got in your room via the open window. I don't want to hurt you at all. I'm here because it's safe for me. I'm hiding from my brother. He wants to know something, and I've _promised_ that I won't tell him. He would never come into someone's home like this... he'll never find me. I think." The petite figure flitted towards my light switch; my eyes were adjusting to the dark, I was beginning to see things. The light flicked on. In my presence was a small girl, no taller than 5 foot. Her slight figure was dressed in a cocktail dress and black tights, as if she was on her way to a fancy dinner. Her hair was jet black and short, yet she still retained her femininity. She watched my scrutiny and grinned. "You probably want to know how I got in your window. Well, let's just say that I'm not... 'Normal'. And nor is the rest of my family."

Slowly, I began to pull myself together, despite adrenaline still coursing through my body. My breathing began to slow, and I started to process the things that 'Alice' had been saying.

I nodded in reply to the tiny girl. "How old are you?" I asked surprised about how confident my voice sounded.

"Well, technically, I'm sixteen."

"Technically?" I repeated, confused.

"Long story short, it's complicated." She sighed and pushed her lips to the side in thought. Realising that I was actually tired, I slipped under the covers and scooted down the bed. I was beginning to feel relaxed in her presence.

"So, you're hiding from y-your brother? Why in my room?" I stammered.

"You were the only person I foresaw letting me in and not screaming – which I thank you _immensely_ for – so I decided that your house would be best. Oh, and I apologise for startling you." She smiled and perched lightly on the end of my bed. "I'll only be here for a little while, feel free to go back to sleep. Trust me, I'm no criminal, I won't steal your things or kill you," she giggled "so yeah, just feel free. So, you're Bella right?" I ignored that fact that she said 'foresaw' and knew my name. I was pretty sure that her reply was going to be: "It's complicated". I dropped the subject.

"Yes, I'm ... Bella. So, you do this often? You know, the whole, sneaking into people's rooms and staying for ... how long?"

"Um, no. I don't do this often. Actually this is the first time. I guess I just haven't needed to hide before. Oh and maybe a couple of hours... if that's okay. I don't want to seem like I'm '_intruding or something_'." A high pitched giggle escaped her lips, I grinned at her sarcasm.

An hour had passed. Light conversation had flowed between us; I'd given up on sleeping, the idea of having a stranger in my room wasn't the best thought to have in my head. Suddenly, Alice's head flicked to the window. I watched her curiously.

"Oh crap." Alice danced off my bed and ducked under it. There was a loud _thud _aboveme on my roof. I jumped. Nervously, I pulled the covers to my face, looking upwards at my ceiling shivered. "I should have known he'd find me. You don't mind if I let him in, do you?"

"Well, what's another stranger..." I sighed and gestured towards the window. Alice hopped onto my bed and tapped the window open.

Within a second, a dark figure flashed into my room with inhumane speed. Stunned, I sat up again, wanting the support of my bed frame.

"Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella." Alice sighed in resignation that she had been found. And then I saw him.

Perfect features, bronze hair, black eyes differing to those of Alice; he was the meaning of purity and beauty. The definition exactly; in the presence of such a person, I blushed a deep red and look down at my bed cover gathering my thoughts.

"Alice, I need to talk to you... in _private_." Edward sighed. For the first time since he came through my window, his beautiful eyes were on me. He stared, his curiosity heavy and obvious. I shied away from his stare, like the coward I was, and cast my eyes down once again.

A second passed, and in the time that I took to blink, he was an inch away from me. His finger was under my chin, tilting it upwards. I couldn't escape his stare now. He continued to gaze, but there was frustration there. He dropped my head in an instant, and jumped out of my window.

"Alice..." I gasped.

"Well, that was rude of him. Oh well. Whatever you did or thought made him forget about why he was angry with me, which, of course, I already knew that would happen." She smiled.

"What _are_ you Alice?" I decided that I would ask about Edward's weird behaviour later.

"I'm just different Bella. Please, for now, let's leave it at that. Whatever I say that isn't human-like, please ignore it. I'm not good a pretending I'm not myself. Anyway. I must be off. Things to do, people to see, _family _to sort out..."

"At this time of night?" I questioned.

"Early risers, you see." Alice winked. "Can I visit tomorrow night? There's something about you Bella Swan. You're fascinating. Edward thought so too. Well, thanks Bella, really. This meant a lot."

With one graceful dive, Alice jumped out of my window. I sat in my bed. The last two hours had been surreal – two strangers in my room, both with secrets that I did not know. I got out from under the covers and peered out of my window, looking for any traces of how they got in. No traces, nothing. I sunk back into bed, confused. Whatever had happened tonight had made me curious. It was official. They definitely weren't human.

It took a while for me to sleep that night. The thousands of thoughts buzzing round my head continued to question me constantly. It didn't help that my mum knocked on the door when I was finally relaxing a bit. She opened my door and peered inside, releasing a pool of orangey light.

"Mum?"

"I heard talking... and banging. What was it about?" I sighed, and shuffled in my bed trying to buy myself more time to try and come up with an answer.

"Oh, I didn't hear talking... but the banging was me. My book fell on the floor." I gestured towards a random book that I didn't put away. Thank the Lord that my bedroom was still in a mess from yesterday. And thank the Lord that my parents' room was right down the hallway.

"Oh... that makes sense. I thought, well I don't know what I thought!" She laughed and shut the door carefully and whispered good night to me. She was so easy to fool; her thoughts never set in stone; so easy to sway. But after that confrontation with my mum, much to my delight, I couldn't keep my eyes open. Within minutes I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Flipside

On the Flipside

I awoke early the next morning. My eyes were tired because of the insane lack of sleep. Part of me felt that none of last night ever happened. The whole idea of two strangers coming through my window in the middle of the night seemed completely out of the ordinary. These things didn't happen to people like me, it just wasn't right. My conscience was telling me to close the window later tonight. But I didn't think I could. They may be dangerous, but their company was mystifying. I wanted to know what they were.

As a child, I had always been aware that humans weren't the only race on the planet. There was a feeling, deep inside of me that yearned to find difference rather than normality. I knew there was something else; I just didn't know how to find it. Yet now, they have inevitably found me. It was like I was destined for this... Whatever they were, I didn't care.

I got up slowly, clearing my head as I walked to the shower. I would get changed, have breakfast, and go out to the park in the east of Forks. Alone time was best, I thought. But first, I would have to say goodbye to Renee.

"Sweetie? I'm going now, but please come back with me to Florida if you want. There's sun!" My mum shouted up the stairs. She stayed with me in Forks to get me settled in at Charlie's. I don't think she really trusts his parenting skills, but obviously he'd passed because she's going."Sweetie?"

"Okay Mum." I ran down the stairs, dodging a couple of suitcases, and kissed her goodbye. "No mum, I like Forks, it's ... different."

"As long as you're sure. Oh I'm going to miss my baby!" She leant in to kiss me again, "promise me you'll call, or email?"

"Promise." I grinned and hugged her once more. Renee took her suitcases swiftly into her hands and raced out the door to the waiting taxi. She turned back to blow me a kiss and give a parting wave to her ex husband Charlie, more out of courtesy than love. At least they weren't sworn enemies or something, I thought to myself, thinking of the positive effects of divorce. I wasn't like it happened recently.

I watched the yellow taxi fade into the distance. Part of me wished I was with Renee, but part of me didn't. Whatever happened last night had swayed my decision to go. The two people who came in my room were fascinating.

"Bella? Your old man's going to work now; you know how to use the oven, right?" He sighed, pulling on his police jacket.

"Sure Ch-dad." Crap, I really was going to have to try to remember to call him dad. It'd been so long since I'd seen him.

"Alright then, Bells. Sure you're going to be okay though?"

"Yes dad, I'm going to be fine."

"Okay, bye." He sidled past me and gave me an awkward hug. He got in his car and drove down the drive.

"Right, time to go out." I told myself, getting my coat and gloves on and opening the door again. Today should be a relaxing day, maybe a walk in the park. I locked the door behind me and proceeded to the nearest park in Forks.

I found a bench next to the road and sat there for a while.

"Need a ride Miss Swan?" A silver Volvo had cruised to a stop in front of the bench. The mirrored window rolled down.

"Edward?" I gasped. He raised his eyebrows and smiled flirtatiously; my heart fluttered nervously in response.

"So, do you?"

"Er, I wasn't planning on going anywhere..." My cheeks were burning, my palms were sweating; completely unknown territory for me. I didn't want to look at his beauty for it would only worsen the effects. I stared down at my lap twiddling my thumbs awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Suddenly he was sitting on the bench beside me. I flinched away from him impulsively. He took my reaction into consideration. "I'm sorry, you barely know me. My name is Edward Cullen. My sister is Alice as you know. I live in Forks. Pleased to meet you. And, I _am_ sorry for the intrusion last night. Alice was being... Alice." I nodded, only vaguely being able to absorb what he was saying. Slowly my courage was building up and I looked at him, I actually looked at him.

"Edward, your eyes!" I exclaimed in surprise. "They're ... yellow! Like Alice's were yesterday. But, yours were black I remember. Contacts maybe?" My face drifted closer to his, tilting my head to get a closer look at his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, contacts." In an instance he was at the other side of the bench, looking away from me for the first time today.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I shrunk down into the flat timber of the bench. I just had to ruin that moment... When he looked back at me, his face was confused, troubled and frustrated. And I had no idea why.

"You know what; maybe this isn't such a good idea. This is wrong. I'll see you later Bella." With that, he almost ran to his car at an inhumane speed. And then he was gone. I stood up and looked down the long winding road. I wondered whether I should follow, but thought it was best not to. Maybe he had anger issues or something. I got up from the bench and decided to go home.


	3. Chapter 3 Disappointment

Disappointment

I can't believe I cried. It wasn't like he'd hurt me, or said anything nasty. But I cried. I sat on my bed, reading a battered copy of _Wuthering Heights _yet again. Reading got me out of this reverie; and that was definitely a good thing... I think.

"Bella? Did you put my dinner on the table?" Charlie called form upstairs and laughed. "Really Bella, thanks. I haven't had a proper meal in ages."

I smiled to myself. The simple things in life impressed Charlie. Renee said something about Charlie not doing much in the house and being a bit lazy. I didn't mind doing the chores, if anything I liked doing it."Don't worry dad, I don't mind doing it."

"Aw shucks Bells, I don't deserve a daughter like you. You're just like your mother you know." Charlie could only say these things because I was upstairs; I wasn't face to face with him. He was so awkward in those lovey-dovey situations. It was probably why Renee left him, come to think of it.

I sighed and leant back in my bed, submerging myself in _Wuthering Heights_.

That night, I waited for Alice. I was excited to see her again; I had so many questions to ask her. Most about Edward, I admit. But I was simply curious. Why would be so friendly with me, and then be so angry? But I had to hold my questions until she came. She said she would last night.

I sat, and I waited. The hours passed. Midnight came and went, and so did the following hours. Around the time of 4am, I gave up and drifted to sleep.

"Bells? It's your first day of Forks High School today." Charlie patted my head to get me to wake up. New school... in Forks. I'd dreaded this day. I'd be the centre of attention. Great. "By the way, there's a present for you in the driveway."

I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, grabbed some breakfast and walked outside to find my present sitting in the driveway.

"Dad! You got me a truck?!" I shouted, running up to the orange Chevrolet. "Oh my God! I love it Dad, thank you so much!"

"S'alright Bells. I got it off Billy, Billy Black. You remember him? He used to come round with his two daughters and son. Yeah, his son rebuilt the engine."

"Billy, yeah I remember Billy. Rachel and Rebecca right? Yeah, I remember them. Was it Jacob, Billy's son?" I remember them visiting in the summers that I used to come stay at Charlie's.

"Yeah, it's Jacob. You should go see them sometime; I'll give you their address if you want. Right Bella, you better get to school. You know where it is? Here are the directions if you don't." Charlie handed me a tattered piece of paper with hand written directions on them – something that I'm sure Renee told him to do.

"Right, Dad I better go. See you." I waved goodbye to an awkward-looking Charlie, he grinned back. I heaved the door open and jumped inside. Break, clutch, gears, wheel, right.. I got this. The whole truck shuddered as I hit the clutch. I had that feeling that today was going to be a long day. I looked at the directions with tired eyes and began driving through the dull, lifeless place that was Forks.

The truck faltered. The orange piece of metal had shrugged to a stop in the lay-by. Crap. I pumped the clutch a couple more times, it coughed like a lifetime smoker, but didn't accelerate. I whacked my head against the wheel and my hands followed. I really didn't need this right now. I wanted to get to school and get it over with. What a great first impression that is.

The instructions showed that I wasn't too far away, a mile tops. I could walk that easily... I think. Slowly, I opened the door and slid out, bashing the door stupidly hoping that I would teach it a lesson. I laughed at my idiocy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Surely you know that you should leave a little earlier with a Chevrolet this old." To my surprise, and dare I say delight, Edward Cullen was casually leaning against my car.

"There's nothing wrong with the truck." I growled defensively, crossing my arms like a stroppy child.

"Sure, that's why you're in such a delightful mood." Edward grinned sarcastically at me, his golden eyes gazing into mine. "It's broken down, hasn't it...?"

"Yeah, yeah it has. Stupid piece of junk." I kicked the wheel hub in anger, while all the time Edward laughed at me. "What?" I turned to face him again, but I couldn't stay angry for long. I wish I could've though.

"Let _me_ give you a ride to school. My car will get you there no problem. And don't worry about you're... 'Piece of junk', my brother will take care of that. Will you take a ride with me this time?" He sighed, meanwhile taking my bag from me and tossing it lightly in to the open door of a silver Volvo that I guessed was his.

"I'm not sure Chief Swan's going to be happy with this." I grimaced, passing Edward to get into his car.

"Chief Swan knows me and my family, I'm sure that he will be _very _happy that I came to your rescue." Edward winked.

The interior of his car was sleek and new; it made me jealous. Although, despite it breaking down, I was starting to make a bond with the truck, however much of a monstrosity..

"Too hot? Too cold?" Edward asked, pulling out of the lay-by at a ridiculous speed, leaving my truck in a sorry sight.

"I'm fine, thanks." I gulped. My heart was beating fast, way too fast. I was sure he could hear it because it was basically breaking out of my chest. I shrunk back into the leather seat and focused down in my lap; I felt his gaze.

"Welcome to Forks High School Miss Swan." I peered out the window. We'd already parked, and he was already out the car, opening my door like a chauffeur. I raised my eyebrows.

"I swear there was another mile to Forks High School...?"

"Not that long, I just drive quickly."

"I'll say..." I got out the car to have a few less than one hundred kids staring at me as they leant on their cars. "Why's everyone staring?"

Edward put my bag on my back and closed the door behind me. "I guess it's because you're new, and your with me. See, I'm not a big socialite." He grinned. As we walked to what I knew now was the school entrance, people's eyes followed me and Edward. I felt so self conscious; I nearly ran to the door.

"Isabella Swan! What a pleasure to have you here! Charlie's done a lot of great work in the town. Oh, Mr Cullen... how's Carlisle?" The lady at reception seemed a bit awkward in Edward's presence.

"Oh, yes, yes he's well Mrs Hope. Although, lately he's been working overtime at the hospital."

"Well, send my regards. And Bella, dear, here's your timetable."

"Thanks." I side, looking at the lessons I had. Edward took my arm and pulled me out the door gently.

"So what do you have, damsel in distress?" I saw that the whole rescuing thing wasn't going to go away for a while.

"Er, I have Chemistry, Spanish, English, Calculus and Gym." I sighed loudly as I read out gym. I hated it. I don't think there has been a lesson in which I have nearly impaled a team mate with a racket or bat of some kind. I was literally dangerous.

"You're with me most lessons. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing..." He trailed off in thought; I sighed.

"Bella!" A blur of black hair ran towards me. "Oh Bella, hey! I am so sorry I didn't come last night. I had to go out..." She gave me a hug.

"That's okay." I laughed. I didn't know whether to believe that or not. But I thought best to.

"Anyway, I have to go. Talk soon okay?" She hugged me again, and then sprinted off to a tall, blond guy at the other side of the corridor. I asked Edward who he was.

"Jasper, he's Alice's boyfriend. Anyway, let's get to chemistry."

"Wait, I have to tie my hair up, we're probably doing an experiment, right?" I began pulling the strands of hair into a high pony-tail.

_A bare neck with the blood that I want so badly pulsing beneath. I can't breathe, I won't breathe. I would never endanger her life simply for a couple of minute's pleasure. Her scent so potent, so strong. Can't resist..._

"Edward?" In a flash, he was gone. I didn't see which way he went. In the same instance, Alice was at my side, in his place.

"Don't worry about him, he-he didn't feel too well today." She grimaced, scowling in, what I presumed, was the direction that Edward went.

There was something about the presence of these two people. Something that fascinated me. Something that always would fascinate me. They were different; that I was sure of. But just what are they? That question needed to be answered.


End file.
